La Bailarina
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Y ella lo amo, y él la dejó. Y ahora querrá volver, mas su lugar está ocupado ya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO I_

_._

Era tan irónico, aún sentía el aroma salvaje y silvestre de Sasuke, aún podía ver su mirada fría cuando ojeaba el espejo de la entrada, quizás estaba dejándose caer muy bajo. Sonrió al vacío y pensó en las horas de gratos silencios que tuvieron. Cuando sus manos buscaban las suyas para aplacar el pánico, ese terror que siempre tenía por no ser fuerte como él.

Las rosas en el florero estaban secas y ya muchos pétalos yacían muertos en el suelo.

Recodó el día que él llegó con ese ramo, cuando le prometió siempre estar a su lado, cuidándola y cuidando ese amor que era constantemente criticado por todos.

Ellos no eran demasiado diferentes, él provenía de una familia progresista, el trabajo arduo era el mérito real. De padres ingenieros y conservadores siempre quisieron que sus hijos fueran como ellos.

Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke, y él estudiaron Ingeniera Civil y cuando Sasuke estaba por terminar la carrera su hermano lo invitó a formar parte de Uchiha Estudios, el estudio de ingenieros que recién había formado a base de esfuerzo y empuje.

Cuando él aceptó justo estaban culminando la negociación para hacer un gran teatro en el centro de la ciudad.

Luego arduos meses de trabajo les llegó la invitación de inauguración de Gran Teatro Central.

Sasuke no podía estar menos emocionado, ver los cimientos de ese imponente lugar lo lleno de orgullo, saberse parte de ese proyecto lo llenaba de regocijo.

Itachi lo regresó a la realidad informándole que presentaría una pequeña obra de teatro y que para culminar la celebración daría a lugar una danza contemporánea. A él no le pudo importar menos pero no era correcto simplemente desaparecer.

La obra de teatro pasó aburrida para él, y solo prestó atención cuando los aplausos se elevaron por toda la locación.

Miró el escenario y una luz le daba de lleno a una mujer de esbelta y contorneada figura, llevaba un vestido tan etéreo como el color de sus ojos dulces, él no pudo apartar la mirada de ella ni de sus movimientos. Ella parecía flotar y ser total amante del aire. Sasuke olvidó su desinterés en el teatro y en cualquier cosa relacionada con el arte, ahora solo entendía que necesitaba saber de esa artista, saber de ella, de su interés, todo.

No sintió el tiempo y nuevamente los aplausos llamaron su atención, ella se despedía grácil de público y el vitoreo no se hizo esperar.

Cuando llegó a los camerinos había sido tarde, los artistas se habían marchado y él derrotado se fue retirando cabizbajo. Pensó en lo idiota que debió verse cuando corrió como loco, empujando y tropezando con personas.

Un leve roce de hombros bastó para que él viera esa pequeña figura, ella se disculpó y él solo pudo retenerla.

Se miraron por unos segundos y ella volvió a disculparse pensando quizás que aquel joven se molestó por chocarle accidentalmente.

Él torpemente se presentó dándole una tarjeta y ella sonrió dulce.

Dos días después ella lo llamó para preguntarle si podía ayudarle con Algebra I. No importó que sea raro, pues él tenía claro que ella había terminado ya la universidad pero no se negó.

Ella lo esperaba en una cafetería bastante discreta con un par de libros sobre la mesa, después de pedir los cafés, ella le explicó que necesitaba ayudar a su hermanita menor. Él no se negó todo lo contrario.

Al pasar de los meses olvidaron que las citas eran para aprender Algebra y se veía para conversar de ellos, de sus días y a veces de nada.

Y el tiempo los unió más, él sabía que su familia no la aceptaría así por así pues aunque ella era bastante hermosa y toda una profesional, para sus padres ser bailarina no era diferente a ser una cabaretera, o sea, sin oficio ni beneficio.

La situación empeoró cuando comenzó a rumorearse que ella conseguía todos sus trabajos acostándose con los directores y productores de los bailes, Sasuke sabía que eso era falso, en más de una vez fue él quien la acompañó a los castings y entrevistas. Los más cercanos a Hinata decían que era parte de una campaña en su contra por ser la bailarina mejor pagada. La envida y celos de otras bailarinas era cada vez peor.

Hinata permaneció por semanas encerrada en su departamento y Sasuke pensó en algo para alegrarla.

Ese catorce de febrero sería especial, cumplirían diez meses de relación y sería el primer San Valentín que tendrían juntos.

Él tocó el timbre y ella lo dejó pasar. Sasuke le entregó las rosas y arrodillándose delante de ella le habló pausadamente.

—Recuerdo cuando te vi y pensé: ¿Ella realmente es real o es una diosa?— Hinata se sonrojó al instante, más el continuo— mis manos sudaban y al finalizar el evento corrí por ti, necesitaba saber de ti, quería saber si la magia que sentí al verte sería igual al tenerte cerca. Pero no fue así.

Hinata lo miró asustada y él sonrió con suficiencia para proseguir.

—mi mente colapsó, mi pulso fue a lo cielos y cuando creí que estaba muerto ahí de pie tu voz me regresó a la vida— tomó la delicada mano de su sonrojada amada — cuando creí que ya había llegado al límite del éxtasis me miraste a los ojos y supe que no podría pasar un segundo más sin saber de ti. Me presenté dejándote mi tarjeta y los días anteriores a que me llamaras rogué mentalmente por que no pienses que era demasiado vanidoso por pedirte indirectamente que seas tú quien me busque pero ¿cómo hubieras visto que te pida el número de celular? Estoy seguro que pensarías que era un acosador.

Hinata rió abiertamente, con su mano libre acarició el rostro de Sasuke.

Tuvieron una velada sencilla y romántica. Las flores habían quedado en el mueble cuando luego de cenar fueron al cuarto para amarse y jurase amor eterno.

Al amanecer Sasuke prometió volver para la cena pero no lo hizo. Llamó Pidiendo perdón pues por problemas en el estudio tendría que posponer la cena con ella. Hinata lo entendió y ese día cenó sola sintiendo una horrible molestia en el pecho.

Ella intentó mantenerse ocupada y fue a su pequeña sala de ensayos donde intentó despojarse de aquella extraña molestia que la mantenía inquieta.

Hinata no le prestó más atención a sus ansias los siguientes días pero luego del sexto desplante y las continuas llamadas donde la mandaban directo al buzón de mensajes. La preocupación la volvió a rodear.

Esa tarde ella salía del teatro donde conoció al hombre que ahora lo era todo para ella. Andando por las calles vio a Itachi, las pocas veces que le habló supo que era su aliado en esa relación rechazada por sus suegros.

Ella corrió para saludarlo.

— ¡Itachi!— gritó, lo vio palidecer de repente pero no borró su sonrisa— pensé que no te alcanzaba, ¿cómo estás?

Él la miró sería pero unos segundos después su expresión se relajó.

—Hola, estoy bien. El trabajo me tiene así. No te preocupes.

Hinata se paralizo, de alguna forma Itachi caviló que había metido la pata, hablar del trabajo implicaba hablar de Sasuke y él no quería entrar a tallar en ese terreno.

Ella no sabía si preguntarle o quedarse callada, de pronto una voz la hizo mirar a sus espaldas.

Una joven pelis-rosa bastante guapa estaba colgada del brazo de Sasuke, ella saludaba a Itachi.

Hinata creyó que todo era parte de un mal sueño pero la realidad la golpeó más fuerte aun. La alegre joven haló ligeramente del brazo de Sasuke y lo besó. Todo había sido más rápido de lo que su cabeza pudo procesar. Itachi la tomó de la mano, ella no entendía nada y solo pudo darse cuando que estaba en el carro de él al oír el encendido del motor y la imagen de Sasuke con aquella mujer se hizo borrosa.

En todo el camino no hablaron y aunque sentía todas las preguntas atiborrarse en su boca ella cayó, temía enterarse que ya no era amada por ese hombre de cabellera negra, tan parecida al del que la llevaba ahora a quién sabe dónde.

Itachi, dejó que entrara primero. Hinata nunca había ido al departamento de Itachi, el estilo minimalista predominaba a su alrededor. Él le indicó que tomara asiento y ello lo hizo sin chistar. El olor a pino llegó a sus fosas nasales y la tranquilizo de alguna forma. Itachi se le acercó con una taza de té.

—No voy a justificar lo que viste— inició sin más— creo que está más que claro que sabes que ellos están.

Hinata intentó contener las lágrimas y asintió.

—Ellos se conocieron en la universidad— dijo— ella es ingeniera como nosotros y no sé cómo ha pasado pero hace días me percaté que ella comenzó a visitar la oficina.

Itachi oyó los apenas sollozos de la joven. Una parte de él deseaba justificar a Sasuke pero ni él mismo se daba a bastos para eso, un odio enajenado se acumuló en sus entrañas y ver a la joven que por años fue la luz de sus ojos así, tan destrozada lo mataba.

Odió no haber sido valiente y pelear por ella, ella que siempre fue ese amor que nunca dijo. Por años fue solo un admirador anónimo, le mandaba flores y le escribía pequeños versos y justo cuando pensó que ya era más valiente para declararse su hermano le dice que ha conocido al amor de su vida, Hinata. Él nunca le dijo a su hermano que amó secretamente por mucho tiempo a la misma joven a la que pregonaba amor eterno, en cambio decidió apoyarlo ante la negativa de sus padres por la relación del menor de los Uchihas.

Las palabras sobraron y se fundieron en un abrazo, Hinata lloró amargamente hasta quedarse dormida. Itachi la llevó a su recamará y la dejó dormir esperando que al menos en el mundo onírico ella pueda descansar.

Itachi se despertó sintiéndose completamente agotado, al ir a la cocina, Hinata preparaba el desayuno. Ella al verlo le sonrió apenas y le sirvió un café.

Hinata le dijo que debía volver a su departamento y él se ofreció a llevarla.

Ese día ella recibió el único y último mensaje de Sasuke:

_Lamento que te enteraras de esa forma. Adiós._

Ella no podía creer que se lo dijera así, ella no lo podía creer en verdad.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Este fic nació con intención de ser un One-shot con motivos de San Valentín, incluso deseé que sea un SasuHina pero las ideas se me desbordaban y al final salió… Bueno, ya se verá._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO II_

_._

Miró por enésima vez esas revistas y las fotos impresas, Itachi la miraba expectante.

En ellas se veían a una Hinata muy diferente a la que era realmente. Exuberante, besándose apasionadamente con un joven castaño, Kiba. En otra se apreciaba en un ángulo bastante claro un beso con un morocho de cabello negro recogido en una colita alta, sin duda Shikamaru. La siguiente no mostraba un beso pero si una escena donde se veía mucha confianza, Hinata sentada en las piernas de castaño, mirando al techo y haciendo una mueca como si explicara algo.

En todas las fotos ella parecía más suelta.

Hinata agrandó los ojos al leer los artículos de las revistas de chismes. Especulaban que ella tenía un affaire con esos dos jóvenes. Según los 'periodistas', las fotos lo decían todo. Itachi solo esperó paciente por una explicación lógica a todo ello.

Por primera vez en su vida explotó, pegó un grito y destrozó las revistas, tomó el encendedor de la mesa central y le prendió juego a las maltrechas hojas para luego tomar foto por foto y quemarlas también. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, tomó un cigarro y lo prendió. Caló una, dos, tres veces en tiempo record. Se sentó y le señaló a Itachi para que haga lo mismo.

Ella volvió a calar y al liberar el humo, Itachi tosió.

—Lamento si te molesta— intentó disculparse mientras retenía el humo en su garganta.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Juana y sus dos maridos— soltó de repente. Itachi la miró sin entender.

—Todo lo que ahí se muestran son nuestros ensayos de la obra Juana y sus dos maridos.

Itachi se quedó mudo, quizás porque en el fondo él también dudo de ella.

—Pero no entiendo algo— dijo— ¿por qué las fotografías?

Después de unos segundos Itachi respondió.

— Lo encontré en el escritorio de Sasuke—Hinata que estaba mirando a la nada lo miró directo a los ojos— cuando vi las fotos supe que es fue la razón de porqué Sasuke había estado tan molesto, porque no quería verte.

Itachi sacó un sobre y se lo extendió.

Hinata leyó CONFIDENCIAL con letras rojas.

Introdujo la mano al sobre y una hoja impresa sacó.

_Ella te engaña, con dos. Amor, dame una oportunidad. No te fallaré. Sabes que no lo haré. _

_Ella es una cualquiera, vez que tenía razón, con esa carita de no matar una mosca es peor que una ramera de esquina._

_Confía en mí, no te defraudaré. Sé que esto puede dolerte pero Míralo de esta forma, te has librado de esa mujer fatal_.

—es de donde vinieron las fotos.

Y todos los cabos se ataron en la cabeza de Hinata, ese sobre era de la fecha cuando Sasuke comenzó a excusarse para no verla. Las visitas de esa pelis-rosa que dijo Itachi.

Ella lo había hecho.

—Cuando yo era pequeña y le dije a mi dulce y adorado padre que quería ser bailarina sabes qué hizo— preguntó encendiendo otro cigarro—Me tomó de los cabellos y me dio una surra tremenda— una sonrisa vacía ocupó su rostro.

Caló un par de veces antes de continuar.

—Me dijo que era una idiota, una mediocre. Igual que mi madre— volvió a sonreír—sabes qué es lo gracioso— preguntó—mi padre conoció a mi madre en una obra de teatro. Él había apostado con unos compañeros a que podría a postularse como protagonista para El enfermo imaginario y que lo conseguiría. Justo la protagonista era mi madre.

Itachi cogió un cigarro y cuando intentó calar para encenderlo tosió. Hinata rió y le quitó el cigarro de los dedos.

—Mia madre estudió actuación mientras que mi padre era estudiante de economía. Nunca supe por qué mi padre comenzó a odiar tanto las artes. Al ingresar a la escuela de danzas clásicas tomé mis cosas y me fui.

Hinata volvió a perder su mirada en la nada, como si mirara cada paso que dio en la vida.

—No lo volví a ver. Mi hermana suele decirme cómo está y eso para mí basta.

Itachi se perdió en sus pensamientos, él que la vio de lejos siempre pensó que su vida era perfecta. Se sintió como el mayor de los imbéciles.

Sintió el peso en su regazo. Hinata sentada en sus piernas lo rodeó con sus brazos y desvaneció el espacio entre ellos para unir sus labios.

El sabor al cigarro mentolado se mezcló con la suavidad del beso.

—Cuando me propusieron ser la protagonista me aterré— habló en un susurro— adoro ser bailarina porque mi cuerpo habla por mí, en mis movimientos no hay dudas, solo sensaciones y emociones que salen libres. Ser actriz es diferente.

Itachi no dijo nada.

—Me negué al comienzo, no me sentía capaz de actuar. Pero luego de leer el libreto, sentí que podía— ella lo miraba sonriente— sé lo que pensarás, ¿por qué no se lo dije a Sasuke?

Hinata sintió la rigidez de Itachi y lo comprendió.

—Sabes que con tus padres la relación era mala. Cada vez que podían me insinuaban que deje esto que tanto amo.

Respiró hondo y continuo.

—Pero yo no imagino mi vida son bailar, me ponía tan mal. Luego se vinieron los proyectos del estudio y Sasuke hacia lo mejor que podía para compartir tiempo conmigo, incluso si yo le decía que no era necesario.

—Quieres volver con él— ella frunció el ceño— Hinata, él se enterará que eran para una obra de teatro ahora que salió en las revistas. Él te buscará.

—No te voy a negar que aún lo quiero pero no es lo que sentía antes.

—Hinata, no tienes que enga…

—No te engaño— le cortó poniendo dos dedos en sus labios— él de repente apareció en mi vida, cuando estaba perdiéndome en mi soledad. Lo quise, creo que sentirme valorada y querida hizo que yo aceptara quererlo. La traición me dolió, yo daba todo de mí y lo sabes.

— ¿Y yo no hice eso también?

Itachi automáticamente se arrepintió de preguntar eso.

—No, Itachi— él la miró sorprendido— a ti te amé desde antes de saber que eras tú.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Debo decir que la felicidad me desborda ¿Y cómo no? Todos ese hermosos reviews. 16 reviews de personas que me dan de su tiempo, casi me enamoro de Uds.; comenzaré a nombrar a esas personitas que muy amablemente me escribieron porque les gustó este fic: _

_LaCrazyWriter:__ Los ojitos me brillan por su review. Gracias. Uhmm Sasuke sufrirá, espero que me salga bien porque a ese desgraciado lo adoro._

_Karla-eli-chan:__ Gracias por esas lindas palabras. Intentaré pisarle bien los huevos a Sasuke, a ver si le duele haha_

_Citlali Uchiha:__ Sí, Sasuke se ha portado muy feo. Contigo ya son tres que piden que haga rodar la cabeza de Sasu xD_

_Hinatacris:__ Se revolcará en bilis, créeme que lo hará a su debido tiempo._

_Fumis:__ Lo sé, he hecho de Sasu un pequeño bastardo. ¡Ay dios!... Por otro lado, ni creas, por ahí tengo mis horrores de redacción, pero ya en algún momento con paciencia y tal vez algo de ayuda lo corrijo haha_

_Dattabane-ttebayo__: Contigo ya son 6, Sasu está perdiendo mal xD_

_Violetamonster__: Es verdad lo que dices, ahora Sasuke verá todo lo que ha perdido. A su tiempo._

_cristalnightmaslow__: Acá lo tienes, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo._

_Hina-chan__: Espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias pues aunque no tienes cuenta me escribes y eso lo aprecio demasiado._

_Guest__: mi lindo(a) anónimo(a), creo que el ItaHina ;) Espero a la próxima pongas tu nombre. Los reviews que no tiene cuenta son muy valorados por mí._

_Monserrate__: Gracias por escribirme, sinceramente nadie me ha pedido un SasuHina y eso me admira hahaha. Gracias por tomarte ese tiempito tuyo de escribirme aunque no tienes una __cuenta acá._

_Korra56__: Gracias por dejar en mis manos esta decisión. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

_Laaulyy__: sabes que casi me infartas cuando vi tu reviews… Me morí de pura alegría. ¿Sabes que te admiro, no? Y ya sé, mi pobre Sasuke, con lo que lo adoro y ahora es el más villano de todos, nadie lo querrá ahora hahaha Mentira. Ya en otros fics lo va adorarán. Gracias por escribirme. Espero este capítulo sea lo que esperabas o al menos de tu agrado. Estoy que me muero de miedo. _

_Invader Zam:__ Acá tienes la ¡conti! Gracias por comentar._

_Suki__:__ Espero que éste te guste más._

_No tengo palabras que describan mi felicidad. Gracias, porque para mí escribir es muy valioso y que Uds. me regalen su tiempito para leer lo que escribo me desborda de alegría. Ojalá y este capítulo les guste. _

_Ahora una noticia no tan buena. Les diré que soy una muchacha pobre y solo cuento con un internet limitado de 3 míseras Gb, y ya está muriendo. Así que por eso estoy aprovechando de actualizar aunque sea este fic. Para quienes siguen los otros, les prometo que apenas tenga internet los actualizo. _

_Ahora algo fuera de los fics: Si ven en mi perfil, tengo cuenta de twitter y un fanpage de Facebook, si muy aparte quieren escribirme pues dense la libertad de hacerlo. No actualizo seguido pero igual siempre intento chequearlo. Si les parece poco práctico pueden seguir comentando por acá. Sé que no he contestado muchos reviews y prometo que de ahora en adelante responderé a los que tengan cuenta y a los que no pues les respondo por acá. Así no se hace tan larga la cosa. ¡Ahh! Y para los que no tiene cuenta, pongan su nombre, ¡eh!. _

_Saludos, gente hermosa._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO III_

_._

Habían pasado meses desde que estrenó la obra y Sasuke había hecho de todo para hablar con ella, menos ir personalmente a verla, cosa que la aliviaba. Se cambió el número por tres veces hasta que se dio cuenta que podía bloquearlo.

Itachi la llamó para decirle que su abuelo Madara estaba grave y debía ir al hospital con su familia. Ella le pidió que se cuidara. Aún no habían formalizado su relación y los amigos íntimos de ambos hacían toda clase de maniobras y señuelos para encubrirlos.

Aun cuando Itachi se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba con la mujer más buena, ella pidió tiempo para ellos, la prensa la comería viva, pues había estado con su hermano menor.

Hinata no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostros, aun preocupada por Itachi ella estaba muy contenta, su hermanita la llamó. ¿Quién sabe cómo consiguió su número? Estaba por coordinar una salida de hermanas. ¡La extrañaba tanto!

Hinata salió del ascensor buscando sus llaves y corrió al fijar su vista. Su puerta estaba abierta.

Asustada entró sigilosamente, tenía marcado el número de emergencias y no dudaría en llamar.

Lo primero que vio fue las luces apagadas y al final de corto pasillo la luz de su habitación estaba encendida.

Ver a Sasuke tendido en su cama la dejó muda, él giró su cabeza. Sus ojos rojos y el hedor que emanaba le decían que había bebido mucho. Intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué haces acá, Sasuke? No eres bienvenido— ingresó al cuarto, en la mesa de noche vio las llaves que ella misma le dio —Esto se quedará conmigo.

Guardó las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos de su bléizer.

—Bebí para tener valor de venir. Perdóname…

—Ok. — Él intentó hablar pero ella lo impidió— Ya te perdoné, ahora vete. Debo descansar.

— ¡No!— se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero— Te amo, Hinata. Yo estaba cegado, cuando llegaron las fotos a mi escritorio. No quise creer. Yo…

—Sasuke, ya no importa ahora…

— ¡Sí importa!— verla así, tan tranquila lo sacaba de quicio, él se sentía horrible, incluso antes de saber que ella no le era infiel se sintió una basura cuando dejó que Sakura le besara en frente de ella.

—No, en realidad, creo que…

— ¡Deja de decir que no te importa!—dio unas zancadas y la tomó de los brazos, Hinata intentaba soltarse de él a como dé lugar.

—Amor, el abuelo ya está mejor…

Itachi se quedó plantado en el marco de la puerta. Hinata y Sasuke estaban bastante pegados y ella aprovechó la sorpresa de Sasuke para zafarse de él.

Ella corrió a los brazos de Itachi y se dejó abrazar.

—Dile que se valla.

Hinata tenía oculto su rostro en el pecho de Itachi, estaba agitada y temblorosa.

—Ya oíste, tonto hermano menor.

Sasuke le miró con rabia.

—Ella es mía, Sasuke.

Él se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y luego continuó su camino.

Oyeron el portazo y Hinata solo tuvo el tino de besar a Itachi. Sus besos desesperados eran correspondidos con vehemencia.

—Ya todo está bien, ya todo está bien…— le susurró al oído.

Itachi abrazó más a Hinata, las manos de ella acariciaban delicadamente sus brazos y el hormigueo que nació ahí se entendió por cada parte de su cuerpo.

No era la primera noche en la que se entregaban mutuamente pero sí la primera donde se dejaban guiar por una pasión desorientada. Itachi necesitaba saber que ella era solo para él. Que se pertenecían.

La ropa empezó a estorbar e Itachi no desperdició cada despojo de ropa. Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras él permanecía de pie frente a ella. Itachi bajó la bragueta del pantalón y ella le hizo sentir su cálida boca. La ira que pudo sentir se desvaneció ante el contacto de los delicados labios de Hinata.

La imagen de ella introduciendo su miembro y ver sus carnosos labios enrojecidos lo nublaba por completo, sin poder evitarlo un gruñido profundo se liberó en su garganta. Hinata lamía y sorbía tanto como su boca se lo permitía. La cara le ardía de vergüenza pero él la hacía una mujer más osada y atrevida.

Sin previo aviso Itachi la empujó y levantó sus piernas abrazándolas a la altura de su pecho, las elevó y sin contemplaciones la penetró. Hinata soltó un grito y empezó a pedir más en cada penetración.

_Mía, mía…,_ pensó Itachi mientras entraba y salía de Hinata.

Sus senos se movían al ritmo de las penetraciones, era demasiado hermosa la imagen de ella, tendida en la cama, con la piel brillante por el sudor, suplicando con las vocecita entrecortada por más mientras que impulsaba sus caderas contra él para hacer más profundo el contacto.

Él pasó su lengua por las níveas piernas, venerandola. Al sentir que pronto ella llegaría separó sus piernas y pudo abrazarla, recorrió su cremoso cuello hasta llegar a sus labios para devorarlos. Itachi se sentía adicto a ese esencia dulzona que ella emanaba, le susurró cuánto la adoraba y ella llegó al orgasmo. Él dio un par de estocadas más y callo sobre ella.

La besó profundamente y cargándola se fueron a dar una ducha. Ella pronunciaba dulces palabras de amor.

Ya recostados, él le pudo decir que su abuelo Madara estaba mejor, solo había sido un susto. Ella un tanto titubeante le explicó cómo sucedieron las cosas con Sasuke.

Él entendió que ella no lo había citado a él.

Itachi abrazó a Hinata, pon fin el sueño los venció y toda sensación de incertidumbre se perdía en el calor de sus cuerpos.

Porque él era solo un hombre ante la dulce bailarina, un hombre que tenía miedo no ser suficiente.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Hola, lo sé… este Lemon como que puede desubicar un poco (tal vez mucho) cuando lo escribí por primera vez y al terminar el capítulo sentí que era demasiado precipitado y no sé… A cada leída que le daba sentía que era demasiado fuerte para cómo está orientado el fic, pero no pude borrar el archivo, simplemente no pude y pues sentía que si lo desechaba no me sentiría bien conmigo misma. Así que intenté bajarle las resoluciones al lemon, no quería que suene tan vulgar pero ¡vamos! Que yo lo soy así de vulgar, por lo que se me hizo bastante difícil. Ahora solo espero que no les parezca desagradable, sobre todo por las personas que me escriben y me echan ánimos y pedían una continuación… Espero no decepcionarlos._

_Bueno, quiero agradecer inmensamente a mis lindos lectores con cuenta:_

_Vicky Love, __Dattabane-ttebayo__, __Fumis__, __Violetamonster__, __AntoniaCifer__, __Laaulyy__, __hinatacris__, __karla-eli-chan__, __Korra56__, __Antoinette Gray_

_Y también para mis lectores que no tienen cuenta o no están en ella por ahora._

_mei rasmus:__ Gracias por tus palabras, espero este capítulo te guste._

_Abril:__ Bueno, ya tendré tiempo de contar como se suscitan las cosas entre Hina e Itachi, espero no hacerme bolas y que Uds. tampoco. Gracias por tu comentario._

_Kisha-Hyuga__ (Esther): Gracias por escribir, y sí, es difícil hallar los benditos ItaHina, creo que ese fue uno de los tantos puntos para ponerme a escribir fics. Me alegra que te agrade este humilde fic._

_Invader Zam__:__ Acá lo tienes, ¡nuevo capítulo! Espero te guste. Gracias por tus palabras. _

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**LA BAILARINA**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Romance/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. / Itachi U. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias:**__Hurt/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC)/ Posibles palabras soeces / Posteriormente Lemon._

.

.

_CAPÍTULO IV_

.

Llegar a su departamento fue un martirio. Su mente no podía de dejar de reproducir la imagen de ellos dos, ella tan frágil y él tan sobre protector. ¿Cómo ellos llegaron a eso? Él como idiota creyó que ella seguía sola.

_Soy un idiota_, se dijo mentalmente.

Ella no era más que un manojo de virtudes y belleza. Definitivamente alguien como ella no estaría sola por mucho tiempo pero ¡tenía que ser su hermano!

Entró a su departamento, se sentía tan vacío. Recordó cuando vio las fotos la primera vez y el dolor que luego fue remplazado lo la furia. Sakura había jugado bien sus cartas. Y desde que supo la verdad no encontraba forma de sentirse menos idiota.

—La forma en cómo la protegía…— susurró a la nada.

No había forma de que esos dos no estén. Su mente fue más rápida que él y se imaginó involuntariamente a una Hinata bajo el cuerpo de su hermano. Pidiendo más. Se sentía envenenado, traicionado pero ¿con qué derecho se sentía así? Él dejó que todo se fuera a la mierda. Él dejó que todos sus miedos lo invadieran. Dejó que Sakura alimentara su rabia. Más idiota no podía sentirse ya.

Ya había terminado con ella. Miró su mesa de centro y vio el estúpido adorno que ella le dio. Lo arrojó a la pared.

—Maldita Sakura…

Fue a su despacho. Todas las malditas revistas. Esa saña con la que especulaban cada accionar de la joven bailarina. Esas diatribas tan fuertes.

La imagino aguantando las lágrimas. Resistiendo. Itachi fue el soporte que él se negó a ser. El remordimiento le dio directo, cómo pudo ser capaz de hasta sentir placer de ver como dejan por los suelos su honor en cada una de esas revistas amarillistas.

Leyó en la portada más visible. _La verdad de Hinata, la bailarina ángel._

Una periodista seria hizo su tarea. Investigo, recolectó información cercana y lejana. Una par de veces la siguió, como señalaba en el artículo periodístico.

La experimentada periodista Ino Yamaka se vio sorprendida de ser espectadora de los improperios a los que era sometida su bailarina favorita. Su instinto de periodista le decía que algo había encerrado en todo esto. Recabó información, testimonios. Especulaciones.

Sasuke se sentó, abrí el periódico en la página indicada y releyó una vez más el artículo que tenía entre las manos.

_Hinata, una joven de clase alta. De carácter suave. Es la viva imagen de la reconocida actriz de teatro Hannara Hyuga, fallecida hace dieciocho años tras un terrible incidente en los escenarios donde llevaba a cabo los ensayos de la obra prima, Hammlet._

_Muchos conocidos cercanos aseveran el cambio repentino del líder bancario, Hiashi Hyuga, vieron con impotencia el modo autoritario y casi ortodoxo con el que comenzó a criar a su primogénita._

_Los años pasaron y la joven Hinata no pudo detener la vena artística que tenía. Cada actuación en el colegio la hizo tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida subyugada. Postulando secretamente a la Escuela de Danzas Clásicas Central, ella pasó una a una las diversas pruebas por una intensa semana. La siguiente decisión fue tal vez aún más dura. Enfrentar a su padre._

_El hombre de negocios y de carácter inquebrantable lanzó el grito por los aires. Ella decidió al fin marcharse, sin si un solo centavo del dinero que le correspondía por ley de la herencia de su madre._

_Amigas como su maestra del colegio, Kurenai Yuhi y la actriz Samui, mejor amiga de su difunta mandre, fueron las que, de manera desinteresada, tendieron la mano en su peor momento._

_Y a pesar de la adversidad, Hinata, desde un inicio mostró tener madera para la danza, emanaba una energía que trascendía lo visual._

"_Era la primera en todo, aunque solía contenerse. No deseaba verse arrogante ante sus compañeros. Ella siempre consideró a los demás", dijo la primera maestra de danza contemporánea de Hinata, Tsunade Senju._

_Sus maestros estaban encantados. No tardó demasiado en hacerse notar y así la compañía Shinobi pusiera sus ojos en ella. _

_Su belleza fue de gran ayuda para ser vista entre tantas jóvenes bailarinas novatas, pero desde su primer trabajo en los escenarios demostró que no era solo una cara bonita. Ella era músculos y huesos fuertes que toleraban hasta siete horas de ensayo continuo si queja alguna. Bastó una presentación para que el público, sorpresivamente no solo masculino, se rindiera a sus pies. Mas la joven bailarina no se dejó segar ni confundir por la emergente y súbita fama. Agradecía cada regalo y cartas de los admiradores. Firmaba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos con la sonrisa más dulce a pesar de lo cansada que pudiese estar._

_¿En qué momento se comenzó a desvirtuar la imagen de tan talentosa bailarina?_

_La envidia, tal vez. Celos infundados. La competencia entre las bailarinas es más que obtener un jugoso contrato en alguna buena compañía de danza. La mayoría no solo lucha para ganar mucho dinero sino para tener renombre. Ganar honor. Cosa que Hinata consiguió relativamente rápido. Muchas comenzaron a rumorar que se aprovechaba de su belleza y que fingía ser noble, mas Hinata no se dejaba intimidar, revelando constantemente de qué está hecha. Trabajo duro, hora tras hora ensayando. Pocas salidas y reuniones con amigos. Ni qué hablar de viajes, solo cuando era por cuestión de trabajo ella cedía._

_Pero nuestra dulce Hinata no había heredado solo el gusto por las artes de su madre. También había heredado de su padre algo. El gusto de fumar. Ella lo mantuvo oculto cuanto pudo. Sus amigos tanto fuera como dentro de su entorno laboral le sugirieron que lo deje. Ella acudió a un discreto médico para ayudarla a reducir su consumo. _

_Nuevamente fue blanco de los rumores y especulaciones. _

"_Todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro. No soy un ángel como todos creen. No soy el ejemplo que deban seguir. Solo soy una bailarina a la que muchos les gusta ver danzar", fue una de las declaraciones que Hinata llegó a dar debido a las fotografías publicadas en una revista donde se la veía en casa de su maestra Tsunade con un cigarrillo en la mano intentando pasar desapercibida con una gorra y lentes oscuros._

_Cuando el fuego de las agresiones parecía parar otro nuevo suceso se destapó. Hinata con dos hombres, dos hombres apuestos, dos actores, muy cercanos a ella. Las fotos se colaron por cuanta revista se viera, y todas sin excepción afirmaban la doble vida que ella tenía. Para entonces ya era muy conocida su relación con Sasuke Uchiha, joven promesa de la ingeniería. Incluso ellos se conocieron por medio de uno de los proyectos en la que participó como novato._

_El joven Uchiha, un discreto caballero del que ahora sabemos fue un prodigio desde muy temprana edad dejó de ser visto a lado de la bailarina. _

_Mientras él se lucia con una guapa colega: Sakura Haruno; nuestras bailarina favorita se dejó ver rodeada de amigos. Después de unos meses se abrió el telón, Hinata sería la protagonista de Juana y sus dos maridos. El misterio se debeló para mostrar a una Hinata digna hija de Hannara. Los teatros llenos desde la primera función nos mostraron la nueva faceta de la joven bailarina más querida por todos […]_

Miró las fotos donde ella interpretaba sus escenas junto a dos morochos actores. Las imágenes golpeaban fuerte sus ojos y su estúpido orgullo mal fundado.

—Hinata, estoy perdido sin ti…

Botó todo las revistas malintencionadas a la basura como si con esa acción pudiese arrojar todas sus faltas. Hinata ahora estaba con él, con su hermano. Y esa sinsazón lo abatía pues tenía muy en claro que contra su hermano no podía lucha.

—Él es mejor que yo en todo.

Resignado se acostó en su cama, deseando que tal vez durmiendo aclarase sus ideas y quizás algo pueda hacer para recuperar a su bailarina ángel.

.

.

.

_**Nebel **__dice así:_

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza, estas últimas semanas tuve que ver mi matrícula (en la universidad), todo fue muy problemático pero ya lo he solucionado. Estoy a menos de una semana de entrar a clases así que puede que no actualice pronto pero intentaré escribir de tanto en tanto para poder actualizar._

_No sé si este capítulo les guste, es relativamente corto y bueno, no me den tan duro._

_Gracias por todos esos reviews, por sus consejos y sus ánimos. Los estimo mucho por ello._

_Mis agradecimientos infinitos para:_

_AntoniaCifer, Hinatacris, Fumis, Busimeushi, Tactics2012, Laaulyy, Danielle Franks, Tenshihinata, Hisha-Hyuga, Blackladu Hyuuga, Karla-eli-chan, Korra56, Yanisaku (no eres fan de esta pareja e igual le has dado una oportunidad, gracias), Violetamonster, Sasuhinas fans, Antoinette Gray, Cristal Night._

_Mis agradecimientos especiales para __Abril y Invader Zam__ que no tiene cuenta y me escriben, yo les aprecio tanto. Muchas gracias._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
